twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rod Stewart
Rod Stewart, właśc. Roderick David Stewart (ur. 10 stycznia 1945 w Londynie) – brytyjski piosenkarz rockowy i popowy. Przedstawiciel takich stylów i gatunków, jak hard rock, soft rock, folk rock i country rock, AOR, blues rock, biały soul i pop tradycyjny. Ciepły, aczkolwiek szorstki i charakterystycznie zachrypnięty głos, zdolności interpretacyjne, kompozytorskie i wyjątkowa osobowość sceniczna uczyniła go jednym z najpopularniejszych piosenkarzy drugiej połowy XX wieku. Z urodzenia Anglik, jednak uważa się za Szkota. Szacuje się, że sprzedał łącznie ponad 250 milionów singli i płyt. W 1994 roku Rod Stewart został wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. W czerwcu 2016 roku (podczas 90. urodzin brytyjskiej królowej Elżbiety II), w uznaniu za artystyczne osiągnięcia oraz działalność charytatywną, Stewart został odznaczony tytułem szlacheckim. Biografia 'Młodość' Rod był najmłodszym z pięciorga dzieci Roberta i Elsie Stewartów. Zarówno Rod, jak i jego rodzina byli wielkimi fanami Al Jolsona. W ich domu często rozbrzmiewała jego muzyka, a mały Rod kolekcjonował wszystkie jego nagrania i czytał o nim książki. Przyszły solista w wieku 11 lat zadecydował dołączyć ze szkolnymi kolegami do małej grupki „The Kool Kats”. 'Kariera' Stewart zaczął swoją muzyczną karierę we wczesnych latach sześćdziesiątych w ekipie folkowego piosenkarza Wizza Jonesa, towarzysząc mu w jego europejskiej trasie koncertowej. Ta muzyczna przygoda zakończyła się dla Stewarta przedwcześnie, gdy w Hiszpanii został aresztowany za włóczęgostwo i deportowany do Anglii. W 1963 dołączył do rhytm and bluesowej grupy Jimmy Powell & the Five Dimension, w której śpiewał i grał na harmonijce. Przez następne lata Stewart przechodził z grupy do grupy, nigdzie nie zagrzewając miejsca. Przełom nastąpił w 1965, gdy dołączył do zespołu Steampacket. Grupa została zatrudniona jako zespół otwierający koncerty The Rolling Stones i The Walker Brothers w 1965. W 1966 grupa nagrała album, który został wydany dopiero w 1970, gdy Stewart był już gwiazdą. Gdy grupa się rozpadła w 1967, piosenkarz spróbował szczęścia w modnym wówczas repertuarze bluesowym. Niedługo potem dołączył do The Jeff Beck Group. Mimo że grupa istniała tylko trzy lata i nagrała zaledwie dwa albumy, to zdobyła olbrzymią popularność. Po rozstaniu z Beckiem Stewart wraz z Ronem Woodem przyłączył się do brytyjskiej grupy The Faces. Choć albumy grupy pozostały niezauważone, to retrospektywnie uznano je za bardzo interesujące. Jeszcze śpiewając w grupie Stewart, rozpoczął swoją karierę solową. Pierwszy album sygnowany własnym nazwiskiem okazał się nieudany i nie wzbudził większego zainteresowania. Drugi, poza wielkim przebojem "Maggie May", także pozostał niezauważony. Dopiero trzeci album Every Picture Tells a Story stal się wielkim hitem i to po obu stronach Atlantyku. Typowymi dla repertuaru artysty w tym okresie były zarówno szybkie rockandrollowe piosenki, jak i refleksyjne rockowe ballady. Od tego czasu piosenki Stewarta pojawiały się na szczytach list przebojów, bijąc rekordy popularności. Z czasem zaczął odchodzić od rockowych korzeni, zmierzając w kierunku soft rocka i muzyki pop. W drugiej połowie lat siedemdziesiątych zaczął adaptować do swej muzyki elementy modnej wówczas muzyki disco, a w latach późniejszych nowej fali. Po chwilowej nieobecności na estradach i studiach nagrań Stewart powrócił do tworzenia muzyki w połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych, tworząc swój nowy wizerunek jako dojrzałego, refleksyjnego popowego piosenkarza. Pierwszy nagrany w XXI wieku album artysty, Human, pokazał, że Stewart nie zamierza rezygnować z kariery ani nie zakończył artystycznych poszukiwań. Na nowym albumie zaśpiewał szereg tradycyjnych, popowych piosenek, w których wyraźnie słychać wpływy wokalistyki jazzowej. Piosenkarz znakomicie się sprawdził także i w tym repertuarze. W latach 2002–2005 Rod Stewart wydał cztery płyty łączące się tematycznie w serię The Great American Song Book. Są one zbiorem piosenek pochodzących z lat 30. i 40. XX wieku. Piosenki są autorstwa takich sław jak: Irving Berlin, Cole Porter, George Gershwin czy Ira Gershwin. Płyty tak w Ameryce jak i w Europie, odniosły wielki sukces komercyjny. Do największych przebojów Roda Stewarta należą "Maggie May", "Handbags and gladrags", "You're in My Heart", "Young Turks", "Know I'm Losing You", "Have I Told You Lately I Love You", "Downtown Train", "Angel", "Sailing", "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy", "Tonight's the Night", "Some Guys Have All the Luck", "Hot Legs", "Baby Jane", "Rhythm of My Heart", "Tonight I'm Yours Hurt Me", "Forever Young" i wiele innych. 'Rodzina' Wokalista ma ośmioro dzieci z kolejnymi trzema żonami. Jego obecną żoną jest modelka i fotografka Penny Lancaster. Dyskografia 'Dyskografia opisowo' 'Rockowe początki 1969-1977' W roku 1969 wydany został pierwszy album Roda Stewarta. W USA nosił on nazwę The Rod Stewart Album, natomiast w Europie – An Old Raincoat Won't Ever Let You Down. Oba wydawnictwa różnią się jedynie projektem okładki, bowiem oba albumy miały po osiem takich samych utworów. Prawie w tym samym czasie opublikowana została płyta The Faces – First Step. Po albumie Gasoline Alley (Rod zmienił obywatelstwo na amerykańskie, czego najprawdopodobniejszym skutkiem, była nazwa kolejnego, siódmego studyjnego albumu Roda – Atlantic Crossing z hitem „Sailing” na czele. 1976 to multiplatynowy, który również posiadał dwie okładki), w 1971 roku, został wydany Every Picture Tells a Story. Był to album przełomowy. Plasował się on na 1 miejscu zestawienia najlepiej sprzedających się LP w Wielkiej Brytanii i USA, co stało się niespodzianką na skalę światową. Również singiel z tej płyty „Maggie May”, długo okupował szczyty list przebojów. Potem Never A Dull Moment z "You Wear It Well" oraz Overture and Beginners. W międzyczasie Rod odszedł od The Faces. Smiler osiągnął sukces podobny do tego z Every Picture Tells a Story. W międzyczasie A Night on the Town i potrójnie platynowy Foot Loose & Fancy Free z "Hot Legs" na czele. 'Disco 1978-1989' Blondes Have More Fun to kolejny zwrot – Rod adaptował do swojej muzyki elementy disco, co na tej płycie, świetnie jest słyszalne, np. w "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy" – czołowym hicie z tego wydawnictwa. Rod coraz bardziej zwracał się ku disco i new wave. Po Foolish Behaviour, znów platyna za Tonight I'm Yours (1981) z przebojem "Young Turks". Cztery kolejne longplaye sprzedawały się bardzo słabo. Jednak w roku 1988 płyta Out of Order przyniosła zmiany na lepsze. To z tego albumu, pochodzi „Downtown Train”, za który wokalista otrzymał nominację do nagrody Grammy. 'Lata 1990-2000' Lata 90. to raczej dobry okres dla Roda Stewarta. Nagrywał on w tym czasie Vagabond Heart (1991) z „The Motown Song” i z „Rhytm of My Heart” na czele, Unplugged... and Seated live który w zasadzie jest zapisem koncertu Unplugged dla MTV; Spanner in the Works; If We Fall in Love Tonight oraz When We Were the New Boys. W XXI wiek, artysta wszedł z albumem Human. ''The Great American Songbook, 2001–2005 The Great American Songbook obejmuje cztery płyty. It Had to Be You..., to pierwsza z nich, na której znajdują się typowe amerykańskie standardy z lat 30. Rok późnej, (2003) została wydana kontynuacja As Time Goes By..., która zwiera duety wokalisty m.in. z Cher („Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered”) i Queen Latifah („As the Time Goes By...”). 18 października 2004 ukazała się trzecia płyta z serii The Great American Songbook – Stardust.... Zawarte zostały na niej standardy jazzowe i swingujące amerykańskiej muzyki rozrywkowej lat 20. Po sukcesie dotychczasowej trylogii, została wydana Thanks for the Memory..., czwarta płyta z serii The Great American.... Jak się później okazało, znalazło się na niej wielu doborowych gości, takich jak: Elton John, Chaka Khan czy Diana Ross. 'Od 2006 roku' W roku 2006 wydany został album Still the Same...: Great Rock Classics of Our Time z 14 wielkimi, rockowymi klasykami. Są to m.in. „Have You Ever Seen The Rain” Creedence Clearwater Revival, czy „Fooled Around and Fell in Love” Elvina Bishopa. 'Albumy studyjne' *1969 An Old Raincoat Won't Ever Let You Down / The Rod Stewart Album *1970 Gasoline Alley *1971 Every Picture Tells a Story *1972 Never a Dull Moment *1974 Smiler *1975 Atlantic Crossing *1976 A Night on the Town *1977 Foot Loose & Fancy Free *1978 Blondes Have More Fun *1980 Foolish Behaviour *1981 Tonight I'm Yours *1983 Body Wishes *1984 Camouflage *1986 Every Beat of My Heart *1988 Out of Order *1991 Vagabond Heart *1995 A Spanner in the Works *1998 When We Were the New Boys *2001 Human *2002 It Had to Be You: The Great American Songbook *2003 As Time Goes By: The Great American Songbook, Volume II *2004 Stardust: The Great American Songbook, Volume III *2005 Thanks for the Memory: The Great American Songbook, Volume IV *2006 Still the Same: Great Rock Classics of Our Time *2009 Soulbook *2010 Once in a Blue Moon: The Lost Album *2010 Fly Me to the Moon...The Great American Songbook Volume V *2012 Merry Christmas, Baby *2013 Time 'Albumy koncertowe' *1974 Coast to Coast: Overture and Beginners *1982 Absolutely Live *1993 Unplugged...and Seated 'Albumy kompilacyjne' *1973 Sing It Again Rod *1976 The Best of Rod Stewart *1979 Greatest Hits, Vol. 1 *1989 The Best of Rod Stewart *1989 Storyteller – The Complete Anthology: 1964-1990 *1990 Downtown Train – Selections from the Storyteller Anthology *1992 The Mercury Anthology *1993 Lead Vocalist *1996 If We Fall in Love Tonight *2001 The Story So Far – The Very Best of Rod Stewart *2003 Encore: The Very Best of Rod Stewart, Vol. 2 *2007 The Complete American Songbook *2008 Some Guys Have All the Luck / The Definitive Rod Stewart *2009 The Rod Stewart Sessions 1971-1998 *2012 The Maggy May The Essential Collection Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja druga' 'thumb|center|335 px' 'Edycja ósma' 'thumb|center|335 px' 'Edycja jedenasta' 'thumb|center|335 px''' Zobacz też *Magda Steczkowska *Kacper Kuszewski *Antoni Smykiewicz Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji